I Could Stay
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Lemon inside.  Vincent falls ill upon returning from Lucrecia's cave.  Immediately set after Dirge of Cerberus.  Yuffie comes to take care of him!  Kind of fluffy, too.


**Author's Note:** Just an idea that popped into my head while I was spacing out in Geometry... we were taking notes, I hate that class, and I recently picked up Dirge of Cerberus again. It was unavoidable. Set post-Doc, quite obviously. I don't think there are any real spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters.

_ill_

A collective sigh of relief passed through the bar as Tifa hung up the phone, and announced that Vincent had been found.

"I kneeeeew it! Vinnie wouldn't just up and die on us, guys." Yuffie spoke with a proud tone. It had been weeks since Omega's fall, since any of them had seen or heard from the dark gunslinger. Although they hadn't wanted to admit it, many of them had presumed him dead, dragged to the Lifestream by the very demon he gave life to. But not the ninja. She had stubbornly insisted that Vincent was alive and well, and just being Vincent about the whole situation.

For once, she was right.

He had been quite surprised to walk out of Lucrecia's cave to find Shelke standing, waiting for him expectantly, while Cid and Cloud sat waiting in the Sierra below. Only moments later, flying through the air and back towards Edge, Cloud had called Tifa, to let her know that their (last) desperate search for the man had been a success.

Vincent had never been known to have any sort of problem with flying. In fact, even as a child he'd never experienced motion sickness, despite the fact it constantly plagued one of his closest companions. But now, standing on the Sierra, he felt lightheaded. He contributed it to the sudden change in altitude, and moved to sit down, not having another issue until he stepped off of the ship, standing in front of Tifa's bar. That's when he felt his stomach lurch.

It was a foreign feeling, and only after wracking his brain for any memories, any knowledge that could determine what was wrong with him, he came to an uncomfortable decision.

Vincent Valentine was nervous.

_He. _Nervous. The idea of seeing everyone again, all of AVALANCHE, bothered him, but there was something that was weighing more heavily on his mind than the others. How would she react? Was she going to be mad? Would she at least yell at him, rather than give him the dreaded silent treatment? (She was _never_ quiet, and when she was, something was always very wrong.)

Yuffie.

He hoped, prayed silently to Leviathan that she wouldn't be angry. He knew Cloud wasn't. Vincent supposed he was the only one around who could even possibly begin to understand his reasoning. Cloud had Tifa, though. A woman who was easy to predict, all-too forgiving, and just plain nice. Vincent though, had to deal with Yuffie, a girl-no, a young woman now, who, just before Chaos had taken over, he had stolen a kiss from, making an unspoken promise that he would return.

He hadn't known he'd be able to keep that promise.

A dizziness set in once more as he approached the door, Cloud and Cid behind him, flanking him, while Shelke kept to herself on the ship, content to toy with the machinery. Slowly, he reached out, and pushed the door open in silence, looking around quietly,startled by the group of people that were waiting for him. Reeve sat at a table with Cait Sith, smiling as Vincent entered the room. Nanaki slowly stood from his position under the bar itself, tail swinging lazily as he studied Vincent. And then he heard the running feet.

"Viiiiinnniiiieeeee!" Yuffie shouted, as she barreled into the gunman, flinging her arms around his shoulders, standing on her toes to reach. "Vinnie's back! Told you guys!" Yuffie cheered, though her voice was slightly muffled from the fabric of his cloak. Taking a step back, she beamed up at him. "So, did ya get done what you needed to get done?" Yuffie asked, folding her hands behind her back as she smiled expectantly up at him.

Vincent merely stared back at her in response, eyes wide and unblinking, face slowly draining of all emotion.

"... Vinnie?" Yuffie questioned again, grin slowly fading to a questioning look as she gazed up at him.

"Vincent?" it was Reeve's turn to attempt to engage him, standing from his seat to walk over slowly, tilting his head to the side curiously. When Vincent didn't even look his direction, he turned to look at Cid and Cloud, curious. "Did something happen?" he asked quietly, receiving a shake of two blonde heads in response.

"Vincent? Are you—" Nanaki stepped forwards now, furry head cocked, concerned.

"Is he gonna—?" Cid grunted from behind Vincent, who had begun to sway.

"Shit! Somebody catch him!" Yuffie yelped when Vincent's eyes rolled back, and his body crumpled, Cloud and Cid leaping forwards to grab him just before his head hit the floor.

_ill_

His head was swimming, but unlike what he was used to, there were no voices accompanying his unconscious state. No demons cackling or revving chainsaws, no flashbacks of Hojo or Lucrecia, (he'd left them in the cave), not even the faint memories of his mother and father whispering to him were audible. Wherever he was, it was very quiet, and it allowed him time to think.

He hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Yuffie, not at all, and he supposed everyone waiting there... so caring, so worried... it had overwhelmed him. He hadn't had anyone even talk to him in a good thirty years. Granted, he was asleep, but even his demons had left him alone during that time. Now he had people to depend on, and people depending on him... he couldn't fail them. Not again.

Not like Shalua.

Before he could feel waves of guilt wash over him, he finally heard a sound entering his mind. It was a happy humming sounds, and, if not for the fact Vincent was glad for a distraction, he would have noticed that whoever it was could not carry a tune very well.

He felt the embrace of sleep ebbing away from him, the humming becoming louder. When he was finally fully conscious, he kept his eyes shut, wanting first to figure out where he was, and who was humming.

The weight of something on top of him, and the softness of a mattress under him determined he was on a bed. A familiar once. He could only guess he was in he room he often used when staying at Seventh Heaven for one reason or another. As for the humming... he couldn't place it. It wasn't often he heard his teammates humming, and slowly, he cracked his eyes, to finish the puzzle.

His eyes snapped open more fully when they were met with steel gray. There was a long, pregnant pause, before Vincent finally decided to speak. "Yu... ffie?" he asked slowly, his suspicions confirmed when the steely orbs brightened considerably.

"And Vincent returns to the land of the living! Man, buddy, you've been out for a loooong time." she commented, twirling away from him to flop down on the other side of his bed.

"I collapsed... why?" he frowned quietly, slowly beginning to sit up, finding he was shirtless and cloak less. He spotted them folded neatly on a chair, and could only guess they had been removed to examine him more closely.

"Tifa and Red said you were running a pretty high fev—whoa... is... is that where?" he had to force himself not to flinch when Yuffie's small hand came to rest on the middle of his torso, where a large, X-shaped scar was visible on his pale skin.

"Where Rosso tore the Protomateria from my body? Yes." Vincent replied in a rather grave tone, nodding slightly as he looked down, studying the difference in tone between his and Yuffie's skin.

"Huh. Well, at least you got a cool scar from it." Yuffie replied lightly in response, smiling up at him in silence. He could see the slight flicker in the eyes, and hear the waver in her tone, but he said nothing. This was how Yuffie dealt with things... she kept happy, and it was contagious. Feeling a wry smile creeping onto his lips, he ducked his head in silence.

"Yes... I suppose a 'cool scar' makes up for it." he replied quietly, and shifted his legs, to move out of bed.

He was met with resistance though, as Yuffie scrambled ahead of him to push him down quickly. "No way, Vin! You had it really bad, you lay back down until you get the okay from Tifa or Red!" she stated hurriedly, shoving unsuccessfully on his shoulders. "Down!" she added more sternly. Then she made the mistake of looking at his face, and was met with an amused, breath-taking smile from the gunslinger.

"Alright, Yuffie, I'll stay down." he murmured quietly, watching her as he turned to lay down in silence, staring up at the ceiling quietly, and raising a calm eyebrow when Yuffie crawled back into the bed to sit beside him. When met with his questioning gaze, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Vince. You can't honestly expect me to leave you here alone, do you? As soon as I leave, you'll be up and running all over the place. I've learned." the ninja smirked at him, and Vincent found himself surprised. It certainly sounded like something he would do, but he had never taken Yuffie as someone to be that observant of others to the point being able to predict what they would do... Though, thinking about it, he could imagine that all of them would be that way, Yuffie included.

The rest of the day between them was spent mostly in companionable silence. Yuffie had pulled a tv into his room, and flicked through the channels constantly, while Vincent ran through book after book. Once, every few hours, Yuffie would hop up, and vanish from the room, only to return with snacks and drinks, forcing him to eat at least one or two. ("Honestly, Vinnie! You're not helping with this vampire thing!")

But night was falling fast, and, after realizing it had been one of the most relaxing days he'd had in quite a while, Vincent found himself wishing Yuffie would stay for the night. It wasn't as if they hadn't slept in close quarters before. All of AVALANCHE were often bunched together for warmth if they spent the night out in the forest. He turned to look at her in silence, and was surprised to find her staring back at him.

"What's up?" Yuffie greeted with a lazy grin, stretching out on the pillows and blankets with a happy sigh. Mistake number one.

While people often revered Vincent for being an emotionless wall, he was still a man, and seeing Yuffie stretched out so comfortably on his bed did things to his body that made him turn away sharply, to stare at the tv instead. _'She's too young...'_ he reminded himself, but other thoughts wandered in. _'Isn't it common in Wutai for women to go for older men? Should I even be considering this? Yuffie isn't a child anymore, though. She's a woman perfectly capable of making her own decisio-'_

"VINCENT!" Yuffie's voice snapped him from his thoughts, and he turned quickly, bewildered, to stare at her. "Gawd were you zoned out or what? I was just saying you're not gonna be rid of me tonight. I'm waaaaay too comfortable." she yawned, grinning as she slid her hands behind her head in silence, looking up at him expectantly.

"If... you would like to stay... you are welcome to." Vincent murmured quietly in response, turning back to glance out the window. A soft roll of thunder almost signaled for the rain to hit the windows, and Yuffie sat up sharply, eyes positively glowing.

"I _love_ thunder storms." she whispered, sliding off the bed to dart around the room, turning off all the lights, as well as the television. She soon dove back into the bed beside him, grinning. "It's better with all the lights off." she explained at his questioning look, and Vincent merely grunted his assent.

Several minutes of silence passed, the two teammates merely staring at the window, watching for the occasional flash of lightning. Not surprisingly, it was Yuffie who broke the silence, although it wasn't something the gunslinger had anticipated.

"Hey Vince... after you're better... where are you gonna go? I mean, to live, and stuff?" she asked softly, looking over at him with a curious expression, head cocked softly to the side.

Vincent watched her silently, before turning his attention back to the window. It was much easier to resist if he didn't look at her. Thirty years of isolation was taking its toll on him now. "I suppose I'll return to Shinra Manor... the monsters have mostly been cleared out, besides from the basement." he murmured in response, after a moment of thought.

"But... don't you get lonely? I mean... that place is like a giant coffin in itself! Maybe you should get a pet or something. Or... hmm... oh! I know, I could come with you!" Yuffie beamed at him, before she caught herself. "If, you know, that was okay with you, and stuff. I wouldn't break into your house-" a flat look from Vincent, "oh, I wouldn't break into your house just to _stay_ there. Steal your materia, maybe, but breaking in and staying would defeat the purpose of breaking in in the first place." she shrugged, grinning at him in silence.

"I suppose... you staying wouldn't be too much of a burden." he smirked slightly in the darkness, hearing Yuffie's indignant huff. And then she was on top of him.

"You listen to me, Mr. Valentine. I saved your butt in that old church, so you have to repay me by not being a sarcastic jerk! … Vince?" Yuffie's scolding and words died as she stared silently into the haunted, now darkened red orbs. She swallowed, dropping her hand slowly to splay quietly against his chest.

Vincent was sitting up slowly now, coming face to face with her. "If you think this is something you will regret, I suggest you move. Now." he voice was very low, but still utterly calm as he studied her silently.

For once, Yuffie was at a loss for words. Vincent was... he wanted her. Vaguely, she registered the slid of his hand on her leg, before her eyes darkened as well. "Don't be stupid." Yuffie muttered, dipping forwards, mouths clashing in a heated kiss, as Yuffie slid her hands into his hair, gripping softly. Vincent grunted his approval, his hands coming to rest on her hips, gripping gently to slide her closer, his gauntlet removed and forgotten on the floor.

A low growl escaped him when Yuffie rocked her hips steadily against his pelvis, and he could feel the smirk on her mouth as he pushed his tongue past her lips roughly. This was not good... Yuffie was much too eager, and she needed to learn the value of patience... he'd have to teach her.

Rather easily, he twisted, pinning her under him and breaking their kiss. He stared down at her annoyed, slightly breathless expression, though it was wiped as he ground against her through her shorts. With a slight smirk of his own, Vincent leaned down again, kissing her roughly once more, before his kisses peppered down to her neck, where he nibbled, and sucked softly, as his hands carefully, expertly undid the belt holding her shirt in place.

The sound of tearing caused her to swing a weak hand against his shoulder. "Bastard..." she whispered, eyes rolling back as Vincent's hand found her breast, palming slowly, before flicking a thumb over her nipple.

"I'll buy you another one... a more _decent_ one." Vincent murmured lowly in response, running his thumb smoothly over her nipple, which pebbled under his touch. His mouth found her second, tongue sweeping over the hardened nub almost roughly, before scraping his teeth against it. A soft whine sounded from above him, as Yuffie pressed her palm to her mouth, attempting to keep herself quiet as she gripped the sheets with her other hand.

Regardless of how nice he was, a sharp spike in ego was unavoidable, as he turned back to the task at hand, soon switching his hands and mouth, before his lips dragged slowly down her body, to the hem of her shorts. He silently thanked Leviathan that her long socks and boots were already removed... that would have been a real mood killer.

A slight slicked of the wrist had her left in her panties. He wanted to be surprised when he find sky blue lace, but he remembered that she had been shopping with Tifa earlier that day. She'd told him during a movie she'd gotten bored of, and he knew they often got carried away when they went out together. Sliding back up to her face, he kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth once more as he slid his hand past the hem of her panties. A sharp buck of her hips was his response when he slid his fingers smoothly over her folds, pressing in just barely, before he drew away again.

"Vincent..." the whisper against his mouth did it, pushing two fingers into her sharply, earning a low, soft groan of approval. He stilled them though, when Yuffie's hand darted into his own pants, and past his boxers, gripping the base of his shaft sharply.

"Yuffie..." he warned in a gruff tone, pulling back from her kiss to see her smirking deviously. The slight tightening of the grip on him had him dipping forwards once more, kissing her roughly, desperately, while shredding her of her panties.

When the movement of his fingers stopped again, and withdrew, Yuffie groaned in disappointment. "Vincent... please... now..." she whimpered softly, and nearly cried when she heard the sound of his belts clicking, and then the gentle thud of his pants and boxers hitting the floor.

"You're sure?" Vincent asked suddenly, sliding back over her, positioned at her entrance now, tip just probing her.

"Yes, Vince, please, just hurry up." Yuffie nearly snapped, a sharp gasp escaping her when his hips snapped forwards, filling her completely. Her eyes rolled back, and she bit her lip, rocking her hips slowly.

It wasn't an entire shock for the gunman to find he met no resistance. It had been several years since he'd seen her, before Deepground, and Yuffie was a girl with looks. He pushed that from his mind though, as he began to move.

Yuffie instantly shifted her hips to meet his thrusts, gasping softly into the pillow. Vincent was... much bigger than either of the two men she'd been with before, and a hell of a lot better. Despite the fact Yuffie was no longer a virgin... she hadn't yet experienced her first orgasm. The other two had been terrible, but all she felt with Vincent was heat pooling in her lower belly, and a slowly tightening coil in the same area.

Her legs slid up, to lock around Vincent's waist. At the change in angle, he pushed deeper, and Yuffie cried out, white hot stabs of pleasure hitting her with each thrust. She groped for a pillow, pressing her face into it hurriedly as she gasped Vincent's name, the gunslinger grunting in response. He was getting close... but Yuffie wasn't close enough. One arm sliding around her waist to hold her in place, his hand slid between them, pressing sharply against her nub, before rubbing roughly, earning a jerk and a loud, muffled moan from Yuffie.

She gasped into the pillow repeatedly, before Vincent pulled it away, forcing her to look at him. She found herself unable to look away, staring silently into the blood red orbs, captivated, the coil tightening one last time. A loud groan tore from the ninja's lips, and her head fell back as she rode out her orgasm, stars snapping behind her eyelids. The sudden clenching of her walls triggered his own, and with a low, almost animalistic growl he dropped his head onto her shoulder, emptying himself inside of her. He kneeled over her, panting for several moments, before he pulled out, and flopped down beside her, staring silently at the ceiling. He wondered silently if he had scared her off, but the sudden warmth cuddled at his side told him otherwise.

"Whoa Vinnie... you're good." Yuffie smirked softly up at him, watching him. "And no worries, I'm on the pill." she added in answer to a question that was sure to come up eventually.

"Ah... good." Vincent murmured in response, shifting to slid an arm around her waist in response, closing his eyes quietly. He knew it wouldn't be that easy though...

"Vinnie?" Yuffie asked softly, looking up at him curiously now.

"Hm?" he murmured in response, turning slightly to look down at her. He had expected to see a questioning gaze, and he anticipated the question of 'Why?', but that wasn't what he received. She looked almost shy now, embarrassed.

"Thank you... for... for saving me from Nero's darkness." she replied quietly, Vincent' eyes widening a fraction in reply. "I mean... you didn't have to take the time to save me. Everyone else and the world was counting on you." she smiled sheepishly, but it was wiped by Vincent's intense gaze.

"I would have never left you, or anyone in that hell." he spoke sternly, and Yuffie blinked, seeming to search his face, before she threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. Satisfied, Vincent smiled slightly, leaning back, wrapping his arms around her in silence. "Now sleep." he murmured, and Yuffie obeyed.

_ill_

**Author's Note: **I hope that lemon was alright... it's my first full one. Reviews are appreciated! Constructive criticism as well. Flames are not though!


End file.
